The Lost Puppy
by Nezumi Kurai
Summary: Iruka is trying to get away from Genma's 'Fluster Iruka' Tactics, and comes up with a weird solution for a few moments of peace. Written for FastForward [[All fun and games, no pairing warnings. Written in Iruka's pov]]


Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, or the characters used in it. However, I did come up with the specific Nickname for Genma (matched to the one I met in RL at a convention) The Perverted Senbon Chewing Puppy... if you steal that, it's like you're stealing her.

This was written purely for entertainment, and for FastForward. Enjoy...

It was a day just like any other for me. Or so I had thought. Everything had been going fine up until that dreaded moment in time where one of the Jounin would show up to poke fun at him. It was mostly Genma or Kakashi that was the worst though. However, today, it happened to be Genma. Which had been going on for the last hour. The never ending teasing, and taunting. The game of, 'see how many shades of red Iruka can go.' The never ending tales of how he'd be good for me. It wasn't until he started following me around that I was really desperate to lose him. But no, I am to nice to tell him to just drop it for the day.

Perhaps that's why I once started to tease back. "Genma, you're like a Puppy. You've been following me like a lost pup for a while now." I smiled my usual smile. "Yeah, but you are worth following," came his reply. Since then, the name stuck. Though only Genma and myself knew as to where the name came from. And no one else, other than myself was able to get away with even calling him that. Well there is one side story aside. That still doesn't explain how my day went from exceedingly good, to bad, to just plain hilarious.

After wandering around town a while, doing my usual Friday grocery shopping, I finally had enough. He had been talking non stop, and mostly innuendos on what we Could be doing instead of boring shopping. I turned around, staring at the Lost Senbon Chewing Puppy. "Have you nothing better to do, than trail a Chuunin such as myself around?" One of my hands made it's way to my hip. A smile crossed Genma's face. "Absolutely nothing. You make my day worth while." That was when I started to go various shades of red. Also when I started getting flustered.

Lucky for me, I always had a plan do distract the puppy. I put on my most charming, 'will get me what I want' smile. "Say Genma. I want you to turn around for me for a second. I want to test something." For this, I was rewarded a smile, and he actually complied. "As long as you're doing Something." Came his slightly cocky reply, "Finally," he adds in, in a mutter. I pulled something free of one of the bags I'd been carrying. Picking up a decent size stick a sly grin crosses my features. Pulling string from out of my pocket I tie one end of it to the stick. The other end, I tie the aforementioned item.

Now, we all know this Puppy is a pervert, that likes any treat I dangle before him. This one, just happened to be the latest edition of a book that I knew Genma adored. Not quite as bothersome as Icha Icha, but along those lines. I could tell Genma was getting impatient, tapping his foot. He'd actually stopped talking, not that I heard what he'd been saying anyways. Pressing myself up close to him, holding the stick to his back I thread my arms around him. I'm sure I can hear a surprised noise as I'm winding string around him. Effectively binding the stick to him I tie it of.

This is where things got better. Once I had tossed the book forwards, (carefully of course) Genma's silence was short lived. There in front of him, but out of arms reach, was something he'd been going on about for some time now. I could hear the delighted noise as his hands came up to grab for it. Though, it didn't really work and he started chasing after it. I stood there, biting on my lip in a dire attempt to refrain from laughing as Genma actually started running after it.

For a while, I was actually able to get things done that I needed, now that Genma wasn't following me around like the lost puppy that he was. Through my usual route of shopping, and stopping for dinner, I actually saw him go by still trying to chase the thing. Once I was satisfied I had enough alone time, I started seeking him. Of course, it didn't take long to find him. All I had to do was find Kakashi, nearly doubled over in laughter at the sight of Genma chasing a book tied to his own back. Stepping before him, an amused smile plastered on my face. "Genma." He stops. I can see his desperate look turn to one of being caught doing something. "Iruka…" He stared at me, then at the book. Looking really defeated he reaches up enough to move the string. Untying the book easily enough he pockets it. I helped him out of his string entwined body, dropping the hook ups. "I can't believe it took you 3 hours to realize you could get it yourself." I laughed. Really, for all the talent, and his rank of Shinobi, and he was defeated by a simple, yet very crafty trap by a mere school teacher.

"Iruka. Thank you for the book, but did you have to make me look like a dog chasing a treat?" Genma was sulking. I smile and reach out to pet his hair. "But you are a Puppy. You're My puppy." Turning around I go back to preparing the dinner I promised to make it up to him. "Well… Yes… I suppose… Hey, while you're there…" His look said it all. The perverted streak was coming back. "Genma, why don't you turn around?" In his mid turn, he stopped and glared. "I think I'll just go read my book."

Thus, how my day, that started out good, got to annoying. Thanks to the Perverted, Senbon Chewing, Puppy following me around, to all out hilarious. I'd never seen a Shinobi so out of his mind, as to not realize the only thing keeping him from his 'Treat' was his own silly ways. I suppose next time I'll have to dangle something from a stick off my shoulder and take him for a nice long walk next time. Unless, of course, it is Kakashi to fall for my tactics next. There isn't a time where not one or the other is trying to get me to get flustered. However, Kakashi is a bit easier to get… How? Well, that's a story best told another time. Right now, the Puppy is in need of love from his Captor.


End file.
